User talk:TeamTaycobsessiveObnoxiousMoronicBlackNike'sGirl/Archive 6
First of archive six!! Hi! I LOVE that picture you just added to Jake's gallery. It's really, REALLY gorgeous. TeamTaycob 13:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : Oh damn, I just wrote a long message, but there was a conflict in editing. Shit. Well, I was going to say that Bella looked too much like herself in the trailer. She wasn't supposed to look THAT crappy. And Jake's shirt was really tight there, lol. He was nippin'... But I lost it at Benjamin's power. I WAS SCREAMING. And I know the Wiki is being boring. But I'll be on all summer. Last day of school today! I wanna make more Team Jacob photos. TeamTaycob 13:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oop, I need tto give you my nerdy BD-1 commentary sometime soon, lol. And now I have to get ready for (the last day of) school. I'll talk to you later! LOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU SO MUCH, NIKES GIRL. And I mean it. *Jacob huuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggs foreeeeeeeeeeeverrrrrrrrrrr* TeamTaycob 14:06, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Okay, gonna make this quick: YOU MISSED MY VOICE? BUT IT'S SO ANNOYING! LOL OKAY. Now I gotta run. I LOVE YOU! Bye. :) TeamTaycob 14:24, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Twitter. Do you have a twitter, Nikey? If not, get one ASAP! LawrenceGirl 13:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) You should get one. Also, can you archive my talk page? If you can do it? LawrenceGirl 13:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) So, are you enjoying summer so far? LawrenceGirl 13:59, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, lucky you. H_O_T doesn't cover how it is here, I would call it F_R_E_E_Z_I_N_G! Your so lucky. Also, I want to change the color of my signature, can you give me the code for a yellow one? LawrenceGirl 14:16, June 21, 2012 (UTC) YAY, I got it, thanks :) LawrenceGirl 14:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) {LOOK AT IT!} Aw - thanks, Nikey :) Also, I put a new quiz (That I made myself) and I was wondering if you can put it on your userpage? LawrenceGirl 14:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) And I was only asking. I just thought that you would put it on. LawrenceGirl 14:43, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No, its fine. I just thought you would put it on. :/.. LawrenceGirl 14:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. LLOOVVEE YYOOUU NNIIKKEEEYYY! LawrenceGirl 14:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Girl! I EFFING MISS YOU!! It's nice to be a little back here on the Wiki. How are you doing? And here in Florida the weather is hot as hell! Omg! I swear I was going to have an heart attack! Well, love you. MWUAH! JazzyAndDamon 15:36, June 21, 2012 (UTC) The thing is...I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO CHANGE THAT DAMN FONT!! But anyways,lol, yes....I miss you even MORE!! The Aragorn speech is just to awesome for words. I wanted to put one of Legolas..but I couldn't help it...THIS SPEECH IS THE BEST!! And O.M.G the BD trailer was awesome! But I NEED ME SOME JASPER!! JazzyAndDamon 15:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll try to tell MS...but boy does he scares me,lmao. OMFG LEGOLAS KISSES!! THAAAAANK YOOOOU! Legolas's kissed mix with Jacob's hugs are THE BEST! And oh god, without Reneesme everything would be just GREAT! The only ones I didn't saw in the trailer that I URGE to see is Peter and Charlotte...I mean, they are JASPER'S FRIENDS! Oh and yeah, well, Mary also. JazzyAndDamon 15:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: GIF Kristen and Charlize are too freaking adorable. I absolutely loved SWATH. Amazing movie with amazing actors. How many times have you seen it? (if you have already) DenaliLoverI freaking love the Denalis! 18:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : Oooh. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I haven't seen Abduction either but for you being a hardcore Taysten fan and you haven't seen their latest movies? :o Shame, but why do you have to wait until it's on DVD? DenaliLoverI freaking love the Denalis! 18:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature Lol, you're welcome. I remember when I did that and everybody that contributed, all the comments led it to being one of the top blogs for the week across the entire wiki. :P LuckyTimothy 20:05, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I thought about joining it since it's been a while since I've seen it that full, but I'm already procrastinating work that I should be doing now ;). I don't know if "cool" is the word I'd use -- just a poor attempt at making a custom signature by myself. This talk of signatures reminds me that I need to change mine. LuckyTimothy 20:22, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Aaaawwww You're so sweet. I love ya, too. YOU'RE SO AWESOME, I could never not love you. And yes, I am very happy because of BD-2 and school being out. :D TeamTaycob 21:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) So sorry, Nikey! I'm so sorry if I made you put that quiz on your userpage. If it makes you feel better, you can take it down. LawrenceGirl 14:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, im sorry. LawrenceGirl 14:25, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, thank you for accepting it. How are you today? L_O_V_E_Y_O_U, and your rainbow color signature is so cool and creative.:) LawrenceGirl 14:29, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine, besides still being in school :)... LawrenceGirl 14:35, June 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: E.C. It's unlocked. LuckyTimothy 18:05, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm back! I hung out with friends for the rest of yesterday and part of today. And the Wiki has so many quirks I can't believe it. Btw, my nerdy BD-1 commentary is going up soon, whether you like it or not. :-P TeamTaycob 22:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) : Part 1: http://vocaroo.com/i/s0Ua52xA9ksN : And the end of Part 1: http://vocaroo.com/i/s0z1UkFJNJVs : Love you!! TeamTaycob 00:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Need. To. Fangirl. Yes, over BD part2. Whateves. But why is it hard to stop watching LOTR? I'm calling it...IS WAY BETTER THAN TWILIGHT! And you know it well, Nike...you know it well! Is just the romance in Twilight cannot beat an action sequence like LOTR. IT CAN'T. Whoever hasn't seen the movie is missing out soo much. SO WATCH PEOPLE WHO HASN'T SEEN IT! Yeah, you probably think I am crazy as hell...well I am in a way, is like when I see Legolas for you is like seeing Jella kissing...I faint. I am in like need of those things for people who have asma (Don't know what it is called.)....And Jasper....I need a Jasper pic like NOW! Not an old one...but like a NEW ONE OF BD2! JazzyAndDamon 02:02, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I know I love Jalice sooo much! I love Tumblr pics. And you know Alice is quirky,loud, and energetic. And Jasper is all quiet, reserved, and kinda of a loner,lol. THEY ARE COMPLETE OPPOSITES!! But they click on each other sooo cute. I LOVE THEM! JazzyAndDamon 21:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC) BD commentary Yeah, Jella is so real, I love them so much. And I do think that they filmed in Rio first. Jella's dance was last, I heard. And apparently when filming was over, Kristen ran to Taylor like, "Jake, I'm sorry! I pick you! Take me back!" or something, lmao. And yes, that was "It Will Rain" it played for like half a second in the movie, but it plays during the credits. TeamTaycob 15:49, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Look at this! I have a new Twitter background that I made myself. You like? :) https://twitter.com/#!/LautnersWhore TeamTaycob 19:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Long live the talk page comments. :) Yeah, I didn't miss the ugly comments so much. :/ But they are back! Gah, and I hate those ugly comments. Summer's when the Twihards start acting up and it's annoying. You're lucky you missed the some of the worst of it last summer. TeamTaycob 13:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply.... ..... I just totally missed your message:/ But school is out for me on friday YESS! LawrenceGirl 13:52, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I took your advice... ...and made this next-chapter-of-a-fanfic-that-you-really-wouldn't-care-about Jellalicious. The only thing I didn't do that I wished I could, though, is add a Charlie/Billy moment, and that has to go in the next chapter. Anyway, you should read this chapter, to tell me what you think. I hope it was okay, because I know you're the biggest and baddest Jellaster out there. ;D But I need your opinion. Badly. 'Cause you know your Jella knowledge, 'cause I love you, and 'cause you da best. Try it out!! TeamTaycob 15:27, June 26, 2012 (UTC) My life is complete. I FINALLY IMPRESSED YOU WITH JELLA WRITING. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. *dances* And, okay, I know Bella's outfit was too much like me, but Bella in this fanfic would wear it because: 1) she's dressed like that in the past (aka a year prior to this, in Phoenix); 2) in Phoenix she was beautiful and dirty-rich, so she was able to dress like that, but she didn't bring a lot of her wardrobe to Forks, 'cause she wanted to break her old chains and move on (lots of shit happened in Phoenix that I'd rather not go into right now); 3) she's a bit of a slut, both in this story and the Phoenix prequel, so ha; :P 4) this ain't your little sister's Twilight fanfic. Yeah, that's my only defense system for when she acts like me. BUT THANK YOU! I'm so glad I got something right for once! I thought it was going to come out a little cheesy. And yes! The more Quileutes, the better. THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNK YOUUUUUUUUUU! Love youuuuu! xoxo MWAH! TeamTaycob 19:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, http://vocaroo.com/i/s0QIWdj2FiHL TeamTaycob 19:26, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Jazzy Done - t'was an incompletely coded signature. MinorStoop 07:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :She should already have gotten a notice of my edit. :Notice you're going through signatures faster than a lizard through its skins! MinorStoop 08:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Too lazy go go through all the original posts, but the nickname was originally mine. :-P ::You know, this vacation was just what the doctor ordered. I feel rejuvenated - so I'm likely back with a vengeance. ::MinorStoop 08:34, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ears drooping like a spaniel's...::: MinorStoop 08:40, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi . :) Almiralovestwilight (talk) 10:31, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Almiralovestwilight :) Archive color Hey, Nikey! Can you add a color to my archive? LawrenceGirl 10:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Heeeey, uh... ...Can you archive my talk page again? Tim was fired. TeamTaycob 17:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you!! *Jacob hugs* TeamTaycob 19:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: I do wear glasses! Just not all the time/in public, haha. Like, I'm supposed to for computer work and watching television, but I don't like to. I've tried to go to school wearing my glasses, but then I put them on, see how different I look, and go, "Naaaaaaaah." :-P TeamTaycob 20:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Because the Wiki's not letting me comment... ...Some dude kept tweeting me things I've already told him!! But it was okay, we later had an actual conversation. And it's okay that you stalk my Twitter and Tumblr. It feels nice to know that someone's listening to the utter logic (jk about the logic). Anyway, thank you for enjoying my recording on reasons I love Jacob so much. I've realized that I have to be a much better speaker if I want to rock acting class next year. I mean, English is my first (and only :/) language, and I should speak it perfectly, but all I do it stutter and play around with my hair. I'm like the fucking teenage incarnation of Kristen Stewart back when her acting was all awkward (circa Twilight ''and ''Adventureland). I'm not sure if I want to be an actress for a career (because it takes a long time to really get there), but I just want to be a triple threat in the arts. If I can play a musical instrument and dance (well, I think so), then why not take on acting, you know? TeamTaycob 13:27, July 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Signature Nope. I didn't change it. I've seen my signature on other computers sometimes and it doesn't look how I've set it up. I have no idea why. And other times I've seen it different on my own computer. I think it has something to do with the font I use and that it's not a standard one. Past that I have no idea. LuckyTimothy 15:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Much of it depends on the operative system and the browser that render the page. MinorStoop 17:06, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I figured it might have something do with the browser, but I never cared enough to investigate any further. LuckyTimothy 17:17, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:New Avatar Yep, I did. Thanks for noticing. :) MinorStoop 13:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thought about it, but still like the passerines (sparrows, tits, chickadees, etc.) better. MinorStoop 13:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like I'm the teenage incarnation of Robsten, then. I mean, if they were one person. ...And your list was so accurate. O_o Lol it was perfect, though. Love you (and I mean it), TeamTaycob 18:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : The funny thing is, Taylor would probably hate me, because I'm always goofing around with people because I think I'm funny. #unrequitedlove TeamTaycob 18:33, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Alice/Jacob category Yep - this GabriellaCullen seemed to want it, and who am I to go against her wish? MinorStoop 11:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sez the "Team Mr. Molina" lady. :-P This team story is silly enough that is not worth taking seriously. MinorStoop 11:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Give her time - this Gabby gal will find somebody fluffy-brained enough to join her. MinorStoop 11:51, July 11, 2012 (UTC) You're right. Kristen sounds like me in that interview, and that's scary. But, I LOVE WHEN THEY TALK TO EACH OTHER! IT SHOWS THAT KRISTEN ISN'T A BITCH 100% AND SPENDS TOO MUCH TIME IN ROBERT'S PANTS! IT SHOWS THAT SHE STILL ACKNOWLEDGES TAYLOR'S EXISTENCE. YAAAAAAAAAAAAY. TeamTaycob 16:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, that made part of my Comic-Con. The other covens' interviews made the other part, haha. Oh, and maybe you should give that fanfic (you'd probably hate) a chance. I mean, my writing gets pretty good around chapter eight. TeamTaycob 15:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Nice new avatar. MinorStoop 18:52, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::) MinorStoop 18:59, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Stubs I removed the stub template on the one-shot itty-bitty secondary characters because there's really no way to improve their articles. No development, no info, perhaps not even a memory in SMeye'rs mind. Left the stub on secondary actors, though - they've got a career outside of Twilight. MinorStoop 18:59, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, it's no crime. :But the message on the stub template reads: "This article is a stub. You can help Twilight Saga Wiki by expanding it." There's nothing you could expand those articles with - they're already complete in themselves, insignificant as they are. :Your very respectful and affectionate pain in the rear fender, MinorStoop 19:07, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::LOL - you just made my day. :) MinorStoop 19:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Thereyago,... Team Angela Weber! MinorStoop 11:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Teams Oliver Hardy and Stan Laurel, er, Eric Yorkie and Jessica Stanley, up and running. MinorStoop 13:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Your lyrics-message made my morning. http://vocaroo.com/i/s0rjW9GiihkK Yup. TeamTaycob 13:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Eh? Just a pun - what with "Love and Lust" and "Hate and Repulsion", Jane Austen's title came to my mind. MinorStoop 20:01, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Lazy admin over here. ...I'm not touching that, lol. Maybe in a couple of months.... TeamTaycob 16:43, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaannnnnd, thank you! Wow, thanks for reading! I'm glad you think my writing style is interesting. ;D And in defense of Bella, who is pretty much an original character with the name of Bella, victims of abusive relationships are often manipulated and drawn away from everyone by the abuser, so when the abuser is gone, the victim has nothing and nobody. Also, Bella's been broken in the past (I wrote and published a prequel that goes by the name of Blur). Not sure how she continues to live... Anyway, thanks, but yeah, that's my defense. I did a lot of research (and I continue to research) before starting this fanfic. It needs it. TeamTaycob 16:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) EIB23 's Romeo and Juliet wiki I should imagine that the system notified you being made an admin on R&Jmovie wiki; at least it notified me when she made me chat moderator on a wiki about a tv series I hadn't heard about before. Anyway, should you be interested, as an admin you should be able to access a page with your user rights - this from your user contributions page. There you should be able to uncheck your rollback and admin status and demote yourself. If you do it, and the process is done correctly, you should receive an error message stating you don't have the rights to access that page. I've noticed that EIB promoted to admin/bureaucrat/chat mod a few other people, Short-TT and Love&Lust of Twilight Saga among them. If you think it's appropriate, feel free to let them know and forward my instructions to them - I'm not in the position to do so. Best, MinorStoop 14:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Glad you managed, TT. :I have not clear what kind of thinking EIB possesses - certainly not straight. One would think that someone with a modicum of brain power would have learned better than behave the way she does. MinorStoop 14:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Deletion of comments is part of the admin baggage - no reason for it being otherwise. Not that I know of, that is. MinorStoop 14:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I'm close (sorta) enough to Short-TT to let her know, given the proper occasion - EIB did the same gambit on the two of us on _yet_ another wiki. L&L, I just double-check her edits. MinorStoop 14:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Yep it is - I left Short-TT a message too. MinorStoop 15:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. MinorStoop 15:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Romeo and Juliet Wiki Holy shit, she did? Thank you for letting me know. Love and Lust 16:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Top Ten Lists I deleted the ones you linked to, but to be honest, I'm not going through the whole top ten list. We have way too many lists -- we had too many lists months ago. If you happen to notice some with the usernames in them, I will delete them though. And the other thing with Dee's messages being posted again was a user, for some reason, curious what that was about. LuckyTimothy 20:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) : Yep, I'm alive, lol. I actually was on later and deleted those lists, but I forgot to leave a message. LuckyTimothy 21:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Lol, who's this "Dee" person...? TeamTaycob 21:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :: @Dee: He-he, shut up, Robward! ;) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 21:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: So. Ruthlessness is here the key word. Have no idea why top ten lists even exist, but they're certainly second class pages. Have no fear to mark them for disappearance. MinorStoop 10:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The commenting feature isn't working for me, either. :/ Ashley Greene really is a cool girl! I love your avatar. I wish Ashley got to say more at Twilight events, though, because she does have good things to say. I'm sick of the Robsteners thinking that Twilight events (like Comic-Con or the MTV Movie Awards) are the Robsten shows. They're not. Anyway, on Ashley, yeah, she would be a great model! I don't get why she's not skinny enough, because, uh, the girl is flawless. Also, she's so protective over Taylor, omg. All the female cast members (besides Kristen, I bet) go all Mama Bear on him, or they used to. It's really cute, haha. Ugh, I wish Ashley was part of the Big Three, making it the Big Four, because she really does belong there. Everybody likes Alice. And then Taylor wouldn't be a third wheel and he'd be entertained. Now Taylor's stuck with Mackenzie. And she's sweet and all and she has a great relationship with Taylor... but she's a kid, lol. Ashley Greene is the fairest of them all. Sorry, Kris. Aaannnd, I'm done with the spamming. :D TeamTaycob 14:41, July 25, 2012 (UTC) : Ashley's body is so flawless, I'm jelly. And she seems so into what she does. She's so honest. And I'm done with anything in the circle of Robsten, too. I still love Taylor, but how could he try to keep himself relevant if he only leaves the house like once a month!? I wanna see candid shots of him surfing, tbh. I want to see him enjoy himself again, and I think that will happen once Twilight's over. I'm so excited for Tracers and Tay's Gus Van Sant project. He's so damn excited when he talks about them!! It's great. He had A LOT of fun with Abduction. Now he's got TWO projects coming up and I'm SO EXCITED FOR HIM TO BE EXCITED. Lol. : And yeah, a fake US Weekly tabloid came out, saying Kristen cheated on Robert witht he director of SWATH. Totally false. Horrible Photoshopping. Kristen had a weird nose, no legs, different hair, two elbows on one arm, a mirror on her head, a boob job, etc. It was so stupid, lmao. I'm so excited for the fuckery that is Robsten and their fanbase to end. TeamTaycob 15:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ugh, post-''Twilight'' will be the best times for me as a Lautie. Baby needs to do more things and shake that Twilight ''image. And I am thoroughly done with Robsten. I love Kristen and I like Rob, as disgusting and grimy and filthy and wrong as they are, but them as a couple? Too much damn drama. Their bitches on Twitter and Tumblr NEVER STOP CRYING. They need to learn a few things from the Lauties and Little Monsters and laugh at the ridiculousness, not get upset over it. In fact, it's just the Kristen fans. The Robert fans HATE Kristen now, lmao. Anyway, I'm all for Taybert... and anyone else, really. TeamTaycob 23:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I'm sort of hoping that Robsten - fuck this, I'm renaming them Stewbert - will be awkward during the BD-2 promos and Taybert - or at least Taylor - will ''shiiiiine. TeamTaycob 14:14, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sulpicia You've got younger and better eyes than mine, many thanks. Sometimes, it's hard to distinguish between the honest-to-(er)-werewolf bona fide edit from the malicious dishonest-to-vampire badge-hunting. It's Friday, so enjoy your weekend. MinorStoop 10:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I was about to forget - the system does not notify comments; just messages. MinorStoop 10:53, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Aanndd _my_ goddamn eyes are growing old. :-P MinorStoop 11:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Oop, sorry. I must have missed your messages. (In what world would I not wanna talk to you!? lol) I'm surprised and not surprised with Kristen at the same time. I mean, I always thought something like this would happen, but this could seriously demolish her career, and she is only twenty-two. Destroying your career that young is so bad. I was hoping Robsten would break up after November, at least, so BD-2 promos won't be awkward. And I admired Kris as a person, too, because I thought she was secure in what she believed in, and I guess she is. She's living by her own rule, "Be healthy and fuck everyone." Well, she's not fucking everyone (hopefully), but I hope she's aware that she ruined a family (and Robert, too, because I think he really loved her) and I hope Rupert is aware that he messed up someone's career and his family, as well. You don't just do stuff like that. It's wrong. Rupert is nearly twice Kristen's age! Men cheat because they can't control their dicks; women cheat because something is seriously wrong. I wonder what made Kris decide to do this. And I wonder what made Rupert decide to get with HER, because his wife's a model and Kris is an outspoken, disrespectful, hoodrat clothes-wearing (seriously, in the paparazzi pics she looked like trash) little girl. I don't even get it. Also, thank you for stalking my Twitter, lmao. At least somebody cares and understands. :) TeamTaycob 15:14, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : I feel SO BAD FOR ROBERT. I'm not a huge fan of him but I'm totally on his side in this situation. He doesn't deserve this shit. Kristen and Rupert just totally fucked themselves over. It's so stupid. And you have the Krisbians denying EVERY FUCKING THING like Kristen didn't do a thing when it's obvious she did. Kristen is human. Humans are not perfect. Humans cheat. Kristen cheated. She was really fucking wrong. People need to get over it, you know? And Rupert... God, that is so bad on him. Kristen is almost half his age. She's 22 and he's 41. That's not good. (What if they had sex, oh my god, ew.) But apparently, Rupert and his wife have been going downhill for like a year. Cheating is still bad, though. Kristen and Rupert are both at fault. Then again, Kristen has more to lose because her career could be going down the drain as we speak. Rupert's family's going to be fucked, but he's only directed like one movie, ever. Then you have the hoes that think they're Twihards when if this happened to Ashley or Nikki or whoever the fuck in the cast did this, they wouldn't do anything. They didn't do a thing when a fake tabloid happened to Taylor last December. Nobody remembers or cares for "Out and Proud" because it had to do with Taylor, but when something happens with their beloved Kristen who must be a fucking goddess on Earth or some shit, then shit's serious. There's no fairness - at all. In a way, I'm glad Ashley, Nikki, Kellan, etc. don't have the same fame as Robert and Kristen - too much shit would be happening, and the Robsteners still would not give a shit. : New Moon and Eclipse were the days. I'm starting to think that Kristen simply does not care anymore. Full stop. TeamTaycob 19:53, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Kris needs to go on E! and set this straight once and for all. Rob needs to dump her ass. The rest of the cast is going to be harassed by this, which is really unfair. I just want everyone to be happy, because a lot of people are taking the piss from this. Also, Liberty, Rupert's wife posted a photo on Instagram or something and said "Shopping Therapy" or some shit. Apparently, she was shopping at Balenciaga, which Kristen is the new face of. Yep, Liberty sounds like a fame whore. I'm just waiting for this all to be over. I've been losing a lot of followers on Twitter and it's pissing me off. ::: If Tay can't get past Twilight, I'm going to re-establish his PR team. Mercedes from Twitter shall be his manager, I shall be his therapist, etc. So aside from the Robsten bullshit, how are you? TeamTaycob 15:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Thanks for the hugs, Nikes Girl. :) Seriously, you're one of the only people here that just gets me, you know? And it's not just because you're a Taycob fan, haha. Ugh, you're like a sister to me. *Jacob hugs forever* I've been stressed these last few days due to four reasons: appearance issues, sleeping issues, writer's block, and female problems (please, somebody cut out my uterus and give me a cock every month for a week, I cannot deal with the cramps). I'm hoping to feel better and get back on my writing today. Ugggghhhh I need to get out of this phase I'm in. I can't believe summer is almost over! Or, it feels like it. ::::: And you won't be on for a week? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH. I won't live. I refuse to. TeamTaycob 13:46, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I'm not sweet; I'm honest. And you being gone for a week will still drive me insane. Of course, I'll watch over your user page. :) TeamTaycob 14:39, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Gulp! I've gotten so used to your impressionistic avatars, that you new one almost gave me an heart attack. Ouch! MinorStoop 18:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't even notice it's her, until you pointed it out - and I should have been forewarned, all considering. :Problem is, TT, that to me actresses(/actors to act affirmatively) exist only between the title sequence and the end credits of a movie/show. Wouldn't realize they are living beings outside the two. Wrong/stupid but true. MinorStoop 19:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::No way I'll walk that way of life! MinorStoop 08:01, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: The joy of life is back. :) I'm glad you enjoyed it. :::Whistling the fifth movement of Equinoxe.:::. MinorStoop 18:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) There's been a great void in my life. BUT YOU'RE BACK!! Lawd, I missed you, girl. It sounds like you had a lot of fun! Welcome back to the nuthouse that is this wiki. (Btw, I'll be gone from like August 25th to Sept. 4.) We missed ya. *Jacob hugs* TeamTaycob 22:48, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : Ugh, that sounds perrrfect. Take me with you next time!! TeamTaycob 17:30, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hahahahahaha... no. That article's dumb, lmao. When they say an "insider" or a "source" tells them something, it means they're lying. Lol. And I've been okay, just a little stressed. :/ TeamTaycob 01:10, August 6, 2012 (UTC)